Texting U
by amandald98
Summary: A series of one shots with people texting. Originally "The Beginning"
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: Very short one shot of the first scene of Pride and Prejudice. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet texting/chatting. All grammar/spelling mistakes are intentional. **

**264: **Hi hubby

**SpockLuver: **Dont call me 'hubby'

**264: **…

**SpockLuver: **Tell me whut u want. I need 2 get back 2 my book

**264: **Mrs Long just txted me

**SpockLuver: **And…?

**264: **She says a guy nmed Bingley is coming

**SpockLuver: **OMG! He was the star trek con- big sponsor

**264: **Hes rich

**SpockLuver: **No duh. Hes an economic genius

**264: **This is so good 4 our gurlz!

**SpockLuver: **Y?

**264: **They shuld marry him

**SpockLuver: **But polygamy isnt allowed in the US

**264: **U r ANNOYING. I ment 1 of them.

**SpockLuver: **Lolz

**264: **Im serious

**SpockLuver: **U r never serious… but whatevs

**264: **G2g. Mrs Lucas txting

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Netherfield Text

**A/N: Another one shot of people texting… At the Netherfield Ball… Maybe I should make a series! XD**

**DarcyIsKing007**: hey charles, u have lizzie's #?

**CharlieTheNiceGuy**: nope. U can ask jane, tho

**DarcyIsKing007**: hey jane

**JanieTheAngel**: hey will

**DarcyIsKing007**: cn I have liz's #?

**JanieTheAngel**: course. Its XXX-XXXX

**DarcyIsKing007**: sup liz

**LizRoxUrSox**: how the heck did u get my #?

**DarcyIsKing007**: asked jane

**LizRoxUrSox**: Im gonna kill her

**DarcyIsKing007**: lolz

**LizRoxUrSox**: u wish. I will. Really

**DarcyIsKing007**: ga! Im txting a serial killr!

**LizRoxUrSox**: I would kll u… if I was over there

**DarcyIsKing007**: drives my point home

**LizRoxUrSox**: whut's w/ the username?

**DarcyIsKing007**: cuzin Richard messd it up

**LizRoxUrSox**: uhuh

**DarcyIsKing007**: don't judge ppl by their un's!

**LizRoxUrSox**: I find them vry good 4 judging character

**DarcyIsKing007**: u shuldnt judge from mine right now

**LizRoxUrSox**: y? I might nt have another chance

**DarcyIsKing007**: I would nvr keep u from anything u likd

**LizRoxUrSox**: darn straight

**A/N: Please R&R! You know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3: Texting from C's House Sick

**A/N: At your request, I have written more texts from Lizzy to Darcy. They just may not show up in this chapter… Bwahaha! Maybe the next one. And meanwhile, our esteemed characters are at Netherfield.**

**CarryBingTheModel: **did u hear? Jane is here. Vry sick

**DarcyIsKing007: **lolz. Nice try

**CarryBingTheModel:** im telling the truth

**DarcyIsKing007: **so if I go downstairs shell be there?

**CarryBingTheModel: **cross my 3 n hope 2 die

**DarcyIsKing007: **fine. im goin in. wish me luck

**CarryBingTheModel: **jane is reely nice. Idk why u want luck

**DarcyIsKing007: **fortune hunter much?

**CarryBingTheModel: **true.

**DarcyIsKing007: **so wish me luck.

**CarryBingTheModel: ** luck

[ten minutes later]

**DarcyIsKing007: **holy ****, shes sick

**CarryBingTheModel: **yeh. I should go n see her

**DarcyIsKing007: **watch out for guck

**CarryBingTheModel: **deff. i dont want my designer pants XP

**DarcyIsKing007: **idk, be carful

[an hour later]

**DarcyIsKing007: **liz just arr. for jane

**CarryBingTheModel: **kk, we need to get her out ASAP

**DarcyIsKing007: **dinner in ten

**CarryBingTheModel: **wait, shes staying 4 dinnr?

**DarcyIsKing007: a**pparently so n I think ovrnite 2

**CarryBingTheModel: ******

[Lizzie to Jane]

**LizRoxUrSox: **howre u feelin

**JaneTheAngel: **like someone hit me in the head w/ a ton o bricks

**LizRoxUrSox: **nt suprising, u prob have that flu that's going around

**JaneTheAngel: **tired *yawn *

**LizRoxUrSox: **well u get ur beauty sleep. I have 2 go n eat w/ caroline n charles n darcy

**JaneTheAngel: **tell them srry 4 me.

**LizRoxUrSox: **will do.

[after dinner, Caroline to Lizzy]

**CarryBingTheModel: "**CarryBingTheModel" invites you to play "A Card Game." Do you accept? _Yes/No_

**LizRoxUrSox: **_"No"_

**CarryBingTheModel: **y?

**LizRoxUrSox: **need 2 go back upstairs n care 4 jane.

**CarryBingTheModel: **whatevs

_**Austenland Chat Room: Netherfield Room**_

_["WillDarcy" is online]_

_["CharlieBingley" is online]_

_["CarryBingley" is online]_

_["LouisaHurst" is online]_

_["MattHurst" is online]_

"CarryBingley" says:

Can't believe Eliza Bennet walked all the way here 4 her sister. Seems kinda stupid to me.

"CharlieBingley" says:

Its shows that she cares for her sister, though!

"CarryBingley" says:

… and she looked so untidy! I can't see you liking her "fine eyes" after this, Will.

"LouisaHurst" says:

I totally agree. Her jeans (Macy's, I might have you notice) were drenched in mud.

"WillDarcy" says:

Of course I do. The exercise brightened them.

"CharlieBingley" says:

I'm gonna go say goodnight to Janey. TTYL!

_["CharlieBingley" is offline]_

"WillDarcy" says:

I'm going to turn in. 'Night!

_["WillDarcy" is offline]_

_["CarryBingley" is offline]_

_["LouisaHurst" is offline]_

"MattHurst" says:

adaljeaowijfkdfndajdfs nahgakjha ehan


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Collin's Proposal

_**Austenland Chat Room: Longbourn Sitting Room**_

_["" is online]_

_["LizzyBennet" is online]_

_["" is online]_

_["KittyBennet" is online]_

"" says:

Can I chat with Lizzy alone please, Mrs. Bennet?

"" says:

Oh, of course. Kitty, get off too, please.

"LizzyBennet" says:

Mom… He can say whatever he wants in front of you, too. If you leave, so will I.

"" says:

No, you must stay and listen to Mr. Collins.

"LizzyBennet" says:

Fine.

_["KittyBennet" is offline]_

_["" is offline]_

"" says:

So Liz. I know you were probably waiting for my words, and here they are. I wish to marry you. I know my boss, the esteemed Catherine De Bourgh would approve of you. Blah blah blah…. [this is not what he actually says, but it would be dreadfully boring to put it in this transcript]

"LizzyBennet" says:

Ummm. NO! You haven't even asked for my answer yet, and I will give it to you. No. I will not marry you.

_["LizzyBennet" is offline]_

**MrsBennet264: **lizzy, u must marry mr Collins

**LizRoxUrSox: **no, I wont

**MrsBennet264: **too bad. U will

**LizRoxUrSox: **no, I wont

**MrsBennet264: **im gonna call ur dad

**MrsBennet264: **mr bennet, liz wont marry Collins

**SpockLuver: **have her txt me

**MrsBennet264: **thx so much

**MrsBennet264: **liz, txt ur father

**LizRoxUrSox: **sure

**LizRoxUrSox:** hi dad

**SpockLuver: **liz, u have a serious choice to make. U can marry mr c and ur mom will be happy, or u wont marry him and I'll be happy

**LizRoxUrSox: **im not marrying him

**MrsBennet264: **whatd she say?

**SpockLuver: **she wont marry him

[later that night]

**JaneTheAngel: **u ok liz?

**LizRoxUrSox: **mr c proposed

**JaneTheAngel: **omg! Did u accept?

**LizRoxUrSox: **whaddaya think? NO

**JaneTheAngel: **I suppose that is a good thing.

**A/N: Review? Especially since I did 2 in one day?**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: A bit more. This is from when Charlotte invites Lizzy to Rosings._

**CharTheNinja: **hey liz

**LizRoxUrSox: **sup?

**CharTheNinja: **wanna cum w/ me 2 rosings in1 week?

**LizRoxUrSox: **sure

**CharTheNinja: **will email u w/ more info. Ttyl

**LizRoxUrSox: **bye

_From: chartheninja (a) gmail (.) com_

_To: lizoflongbourn (a) gmail (.) com_

_Subject: Rosings_

Hey Liz-

Here's the info about Rosings:

- Forwarded Message -

_From: paulcollins (a) rosings (.) com_

_To: chartheninja (a) gmail (.) com_

_Subject: Reservation Confirmation_

Miss Lucas-

Your tour of Rosings Gardens has been finalized for April 7, at 8:00 am. Please be sure to dress for any weather, and make sure your hotel reservations are in order by emailing cathybourgh (a) rosings (.) com.

-Paul Collins

_Reservations Manager for Rosings Gardens_

**LizRoxUrSox: **got ur message. How long r we staying?

**CharTheNinja: **3 days: Fri to Sun

**LizRoxUrSox: **kk. I'll sch vacation time for then

**CharTheNinja: **great!

_[7 days later]_

**LizRoxUrSox: **wth is darcy here?

**CharTheNinja: **hate 2 break this 2 u, but his aunt owns the house

**LizRoxUrSox: **yeh. Kk. I'll go pull my eyes out, if ull excuse me

**CharTheNinja: **he isn't that bad…

**LizRoxUrSox: **whatevs. I don't trust ur judgment


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposal

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back to this one, having a bit of writer's block/ no time to write syndrome. And I'm doing Script Frenzy, which is also taking out a huge chunk of my fanfiction writing time. But I'll try to update more, I promise!_

**LizRoxUrSox: **Whut the fudge?

**CharTheNinja: **ummm… the world ended

**LizRoxUrSox:** no. darcy proposed.

**CharTheNinja: **whut? U pullin my leg?

**LizRoxUrSox: **nope..

**CharTheNinja: **whut hapend?

**LizRoxUrSox: **i was just wlking around n he's all like wll u marry me? and im like heck no.

**CharTheNinja: ***screams * wth liz?

**LizRoxUrSox: **id like 2 no that 2

**CharTheNinja: **u wanna go back home 2mrw?

**LizRoxUrSox: **thatd be nice

**CharTheNinja:** no prob

_From: lizoflongbourn (a) gmail (.) com_

_To: chartheninja (a) gmail (.) com_

_Subject: Fwd: Explanations_

_Date Sent: April 8, 2011 at 8:00 am_

_What?_

_- Forwarded Message -_

_From: will darcy (a) pemberley (.) com_

_To: lizoflongbourn (a) gmail (.) com_

_Subject: Explanations_

_Date Sent: April 7, 2011 at 11:45 pm_

_Lizzy-_

_First of all, I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for emailing you so soon after this afternoon's events, but I have some things that need to be explained._

_One charge you put against me was mistreating Mr. Wickham. I believe this must cause you pain, but it must be explained before another innocent is hurt. Mr. Wickham and I were school friends. He was very friendly, and I was not. Together we made a most unusual pair. As we went on in life, I found that my father was growing very attached to him. He had yet to see how Wickham cheated on tests and shoplifted at the local Walmart (or virtually any other drugstore, but this was just one example). My father funded Wickham's college education, and when the time came, offered an internship at his law firm. Wickham rejected it. Instead, I took the job (I believe my father thought George should take over after him, and not me). After my father died in the car crash 8 years ago, I had to run the firm myself. Wickham showed up at my door a couple of months afterward, demanding I pay him for taking away the job he should have had. I refused. The next thing I knew, he had seduced my sister and had almost taken her to Vegas to get married. Thankfully, I stopped them just in time._

_Another fault you found with me was ruining your sister's happiness. You should know that I was doing it for a friend, and although this does not make my actions excusable, I hope you see my standing on the issue._

_Good luck,_

_Will Darcy_

**JaneTheAngel: **ur bak! So soon?

**LizRoxUrSox: **wanted 2 c my fave sis.

**JaneTheAngel: **uhuh. Doubt it.

**LizRoxUrSox: **oh, n the gardiners invited me 2 go w them on vac

**JaneTheAngel: **sounds fun. Where 2?

**LizRoxUrSox: **I think somewhere in England

**JaneTheAngel: **lucky!

_A/N: Reviews? As a b-day present?_


	7. Chapter 7: B4 Pemberley

_A/N: The royal wedding was today! I taped it, and will probably watch it tomorrow…_

**MrsGardiner: **so u ready liz?

**LizRoxUrSox: **course! Wen do we leave?

**MrsGardiner: **5pm this sat

**LizRoxUrSox: **kk coolios. Will b out front then

**MrsGardiner: **great! Thx

_**Austenland Chat Room: Longbourn Room**_

_["LizzyBennet" is online]_

_["JaneBennet" is online]_

_["LydiaBennet" is online]  
["KittyBennet" is online]_

_["MrBennet" is online]_

_["MrsBennet" is online]_

"JaneBennet" says:

Lizzy, when r u leaving?

"LydiaBennet" says:

Guess what?

"LizzyBennet" says:

This Saturday 5.

"KittyBennet" says:

What? The football team is out of town so I have no idea whut could be so interesting.

"LydiaBennet" says:

Ive been invited to Brighton beach w the forsters this sat too.

"MrsBennet" says:

What a great way to meet the football team! Those guys r hot.

"KittyBennet" says:

LUCCKKKYYY! Cn I go?

"LydiaBennet" says:

No. u cant. Mrs, forster only has room 4 1.

"LizzyBennet" says:

Dad, I need 2 pm u

_["LizzyBennet" has signed on to private chat]_

_**Austenland Chat Room: Private Chat – Lizzy's Epic Room**_

_["LizzyBennet" has joined]_

_["MrBennet" has joined]_

"LizzyBennet" says:

Dad, u cant let her go 2 brighton.

"MrBennet" says:

Y? ur out of school. It wouldn't affect ur social status there.

"LizzyBennet" says:

But I know shell make a fool out of herself.

"MrBennet" says:

She always does.

"LizzyBennet" says:

Yeah, but when she gets in trouble (drinking, etc… u know) ill have 2 dig her out b cur too lazy to.

"MrBennet" says:

No she wont. And anyways, I don't care.

"LizzyBennet" says:

Thx a lot dad.

_["LizzyBennet" has left]_

**JaneTheAngel: **yd u leave the room so erly?

**LizRoxUrSox: **dad cant let l go 2 brighton!

**JaneTheAngel: **yeah, shell make us the laffing stocks of everywhere

**LizRoxUrSox: **I tried. He was being a sob n not listening

**JaneTheAngel: **lizzy! Don't talk bout dad like that!

**LizRoxUrSox: **he was.

**LizRoxUrSox: **janey?

**LizRoxUrSox: **janey? Where r u?

**LizRoxUrSox: **fine. b that way.

_A/N: And a shout out to jhuikmn08 for inspiring me to post this… In response to anyone who's wondering what the 264 on Mrs. Bennet is, I don't know… You can imagine something._


	8. Chapter 8: Pemberley

_A/N: Only one review? I see how it is! Just kidding… I'm nearly done with this one! Aren't you proud of me?_

**MrsGardiner: **next stop, pemberley!

**LizRoxUrSox: **whut?

**MrsGardiner: **didn't mark tell u? we found it last min…

**LizRoxUrSox: **nope. I cant go there!

**MrsGardiner: **y not?

**LizRoxUrSox: **just cant

**MrsGardiner: **well we're checking out in an hour. B ready!

**LizRoxUrSox: **only bc ur my fave aunt

**MrsGardiner: **:) 

_[at Pemberley]_

_**Austenland Chat Room- Pemberley Chat Room**_

_["MrsGardiner" has joined]_

_["MarkGardiner" has joined]_

_["LizzyBennet" has joined]_

_["MrsReynolds" has joined]_

"MrsReynolds" says:

Mr. Darcy is the best person EVAR.

"MrsGardiner" says:

Ooohhh… Looks like someone Lizzy knows!

"MrsReynolds" says:

ummm… hes actually pretty bad now, fyi

"LizzyBennet" says:

duh. I knew that forever ago. And btw, mr d is hot!

"MrsReynolds" says:

ttly.

"MrsGardiner" says:

hmmm… maybe we shuld go outside for a tour of the grounds

"MarkGardiner" says:

sounds good

_["MrsGardiner" has left]_

_["MarkGardiner" has left]_

_["LizzyBennet" has left]_

"MrsReynolds" says:

hmmmm… a bit of a past, perhaps?

_["MrsReynolds" has left]_

_**Austenland Chat Room- Pemberley Grounds Room**_

_["MrsGardiner" has joined]_

_["MarkGardiner" has joined]_

_["LizzyBennet" has joined]_

"MrsGardiner" says:

this place is epic! (a)MrDarcy rules!

"LizzyBennet" says:

ttly.

_["MrDarcy" has joined]_

"MrDarcy" says:

hey… wait… whatcha doin here, lizzy?

"LizzyBennet" says:

whut? I need 2 get out of here!

"MrDarcy" says:

No, stay. Plz?

"LizzyBennet" says:

kk. sup?

"MrDarcy" says:

I got done w work a bit early so I came back here…

"LizzyBennet" says:

mhmmm…

"MrDarcy" says:

did u want to meet giana?

"LizzyBennet" says:

whos she? Ur sis?

"MrDarcy" says:

yup.

"MrsGardiner" says:

kk, lizzy we have 2 go.

"LizzyBennet" says:

bye!

_["LizzyBennet" has left]_

_["MrsGardiner" has left]_

_["MarkGardiner" has left]_

"MrDarcy" says:

id better go inside…

_["MrDarcy" has left]_

_A/N: Sorry about the inconsistency with screen names… I was too lazy to check._


	9. Chapter 9: A Hotel

_A/N: On with my not so noble quest… Note that this installment is actually based on the 1995 version because I was watching it last night and am too lazy to actually take out the book…_

**GianaD: **ooohh! Ur girlfriend is coming?

**DarcyIsKing007: **well… no shes not my gf, but u can meet her

**GianaD: **yay! :D

_**Austenland Chat Rooms- The Lambton Hotel**_

_["LizzyBennet" has joined]  
["MrDarcy" has joined]  
["GianaD" has joined]_

"MrDarcy" says:  
hi lizzy… this is my sister Giana

"LizzyBennet" says:  
hi giana!

"GianaD" says:  
hi lizzy.

"MrDarcy" says:  
(a)charles is here. Should I get him?

"LizzyBennet" says:  
sure!

_["LizzyBennet__" has entered Private Chat]_

_["GianaD" has entered Private Chat]_

_["CharlesBing" has joined]_

"CharlesBing" says:  
omg lizzy! I haven't seen u in evar

"LizzyBennet" says:  
yup

_**Austenland Chat Rooms: Private Chat- Lizzy's Epic Room**_

_["LizzyBennet" has joined]  
["GianaD" has joined]_

"GianaD" says:  
my brother has said sooo much bout u

"LizzyBennet" says:  
same 4 u. u like music?

"GianaD" says:  
LUV music.

"GianaD" says:  
did u want to come 4 dinner 2night?

"LizzyBennet" says:  
sure!

"GianaD" says:  
yay! :D I'll go tell my bro…

_["GianaD" has left]_

_["LizzyBennet" has left]_


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Mr Wickham

**MrsGardiner: **mark n I r going on a walk. U wanna come?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **no, sorry. Jane emaild.  
**MrsGardiner: **kk. Seeya

From: jane- b (a) gmail (.) com  
To: lizoflongbourn (a) gmail (.) com  
Subject: Lydia

Sorry for the hastiness of the email, but I don't have much time. Lydia has run away w wickham and dad is trying to track them in vegas but I think he might have just left her in the worst part of town and- oh I'm totally rambling but I guess you just need to come home asap.

J

**LizRoxUrSox: **hey d?  
**DarcyIsKing007: **yeah?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **sorry, but we're gonna have 2 skip dinner. Urgent family business.  
**DarcyIsKing007: **omg! Whats wrong?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **Lydia ran off w wickham

**DarcyIsKing007: **so sorry bout that… g2g and tell g. bye

_A/N: Short chapter, I know._


	11. Chapter 11: Found and Realized

**DarcyIsKing007: **wick, if u give up the grl, I'll pay u $$$  
**WickHam: **kk… I don't even like her  
**DarcyIsKing007: **good  
**WickHam: **gimme the $$

_**Austenland Chat Room- Gracechurch St.**_

_["MrsGardiner" has joined]  
["MarkGardiner" has joined]  
["MrDarcy" has joined]_

"MrDarcy" says:  
I found your niece…

_["LydiaB" has joined]_

"MarkGardiner" says:

omg! Thx so much! What did u have to do to find her?

"MrDarcy" says:  
I know where wickham hangs out… it wasn't that hard.

"MarkGardiner" says:  
did u have 2 pay him?

"MrDarcy" says:  
yes, but it wasn't any problem… it's my fault he's not in jail.

"MarkGardiner" says:  
we have to pay you back!

"MrDarcy" says:  
no, really. It's fine.

"MarkGardiner" says:  
but she's our niece an

"MrDarcy" says:  
I won't take payment.

"MarkGardiner" says:  
d partly our responsibility.  
… okay fine.

"MrDarcy" says:  
the only favor I need from u is to keep it quiet that I helped, kk?

"MarkGardiner" says:  
but I can't take all the credit!

"MrDarcy" says:  
well, I'm forcing it upon you.

**DarcyIsKing007: **dude, sup  
**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **nuttin much  
**DarcyIsKing007: **ummm… have some news 4u… u might want 2 sit down  
**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **whut is it?  
**DarcyIsKing007: **it turns out jane might actually b in luv w u  
**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **whut? Dude, u tell me this after how many mo w/o seeing r texting her?  
**DarcyIsKing007: **im really sorry. I got info from an outside source…  
**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **g2g im gonna text her asap


	12. Chapter 12: The End

**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **hey jane!  
**JaneTheAngel: **hi Charlie

**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **sup?  
**JaneTheAngel: **nuttin much  
**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **listen, I'm really srry bout not contacting u till now… cn I make it up 2 u? go out 4 lunch?  
**JaneTheAngel: **sure!  
**CharlieTheNiceGuy: **I'll pick u up (a)12

_**Austenland Chat Rooms- Longbourn**_

_["LydiaBennet" has joined]  
["LizzyBennet" has joined]  
["KittyBennet" has joined]  
["MrsBennet has joined]  
["JaneBennet" has joined]_

"JaneBennet" says:  
OMG! Charlie txted!

"LizzyBennet" says:  
what'd he say?

"MrsBennet" says:  
Charlie's back?

"JaneBennet" says:  
he's going to take me out 2 lunch! –squeals-

"LizzyBennet" says:  
I knew he luved u! good luck!

"JaneBennet" says:  
g2g… he just pulled up!

_["JaneBennet" has left]_

"LizzyBennet" says:  
Ladies and… ladies, Jane Bennet has left the building. ;)

_["MrDarcy" has joined]_

"LydiaBennet" says:  
what is that guy doing here? (a) MrDarcy

"LizzyBennet" says:  
be nice, lyds

"LydiaBennet" says:  
well I'm just wondering… he constantly shows up in the most random places.

_["MrDarcy" has left]_

"LydiaBennet" says:  
… he totes saved me from that idiot wick.

"LizzyBennet" says:  
WHAT?

"LydiaBennet" says:  
yeah, he showed up and took me away… I eventually came around, lol

"LizzyBennet" says:  
flying lizard brains! WTH? G2g.

_["LizzyBennet" has left]_

**DarcyIsKing007: **liz?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **yeah?  
**DarcyIsKing007: **how r u?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **good… but I was sooo wrong bout u! u saved my sister. Tytyty  
**DarcyIsKing007: **howd u find out?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **my sis told me… we're in major debt 2 u!  
**DarcyIsKing007: **I don't want ur thx… if ur feelings r still whut they were (a)april…  
**LizRoxUrSox: **I was so wrong about u….  
**DarcIsKing007: **will u go out 2 dinner w me?  
**LizRoxUrSox: **definitely

_A/N: And so ends the little story that was Texting U. I hope you enjoyed. If you'd like more, please feel free to drop me a review!_


End file.
